Don't Say Goodbye
by ChaeRin-Jongin
Summary: Ada saatnya ia bersabar. Ada kalanya ia berusaha bertahan. Dan saatnya ia menyerah. Melepaskan diri dari sisi pemuda itu. Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin. HunKai one-shoot. RnR...


_**Don't Say Goodbye…**_

Created by ChaeRin

Main cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Warning: BL, OOC, alur kacau, keberadaan typo, don't like don't read, don't bash, dilarang plagiat

Disclaimer: Fanfic ini milik Chae dan para cast yang namanya tercantum dalam fanfic ini bukanlah milik Chae pribadi. Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Chae hanya meminjam nama demi kepentingan cerita.

 _Happy reading_ ^^

* * *

Jongin sudah bisa menebak jika alur dari penantiannya seharian ini tidak akan melenceng jauh dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Susah payah menembus kemacetan Seoul, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki serta terpaksa menelan pahitnya disumpah serapahi, toh tetap saja pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap ini hanya menemukan kursi kosong di meja yang katanya sudah direservasi. Mendesah panjang, berusaha maklum, menekan sesak yang bercongkol hebat di dada, ia mencoba memperpanjang batas sabarnya. Meski ini entah sudah yang keberapa puluh kalinya. Entahlah. Jongin tak ingat lagi.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, dan ia masih ada diposisi awalnya. Duduk di sudut, dengan segelas kopi yang uap panasnya sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Tidak sedikit pun Jongin menyesap minuman hitam berkafein tinggi tersebut. Kepalanya masih betah berpaling, memandang dinding kafe yang terbuat dari kaca, mencoba mencari sosok pria yang menjadi alasan terbesarnya untuk menunggu selama ini. Hujan diluar sana semakin lebat, dan angin dingin menyergap masuk melalui ventilasi dan pintu kafe yang kadang terbuka. Ia meringis. Pedih dan miris. Kedua manik hitamnya berpencar, menatap ke sekeliling, dan akhirnya ia mendesah putus asa. Iba dengan dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi menjelma tak ubahnya sosok idiot dan pemimpi. Ponsel putih yang sengaja ia letakkan di sisi kanan meja masih diam menyepi.

"Tsk. Aku benar-benar idiot", Jongin berucap lirih. Berbisik mengasihani dirinya. Lima detik. Hanya lima detik ia mencoba menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya, sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri dari posisinya. Menyambar coat cokelat dan ponsel, mengabaikan minuman yang ia pesan, menghampiri kasir, dan langsung menaruh uang, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu yang berderit kecil serta hujan yang menyambutnya riuh.

* * *

"Ayolah, Jongin. Sekali-kali kau harus memberikan _reward_ untuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu untuk bekerja _man_.."

Jongin mendengus. Malas membalas bualan kosong yang tidak pernah absen keluar dari bibir si park Dobi sialan, yang entah sial atau tidak menjelma menjadi salah satu teman dekatnya semenjak Jongin bekerja di kantor ini. Jari-jemari pemuda manis itu masih betah menekan tuts demi tuts laptop yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Berulang kali ia mengernyit, membaca seksama tulisan yang ada di laptop, dan lantas mencocokkannya lagi dengan arsip yang ada di mejanya. Berulang kali pula ia memberikan pijatan ringan pada lehernya yang mulai terasa kaku.

"Jongin. Yakh Jongin!"

Jongin cukup melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertelinga mirip peri sialan itu hanya memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang cenderung idiot, seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah sisi kanan pria itu. Manik kelam Jongin berpindah. Gantian benda mati bercashing putih dengan layar yang menyala terang menjadi objek pelototan tajam pria manis ini. Detik terlewati namun Jongin tidak menunjukkan gesture apapun untuk menggapai benda mati itu. Ia memandangi dalam diam meski tangannya masih aktif bekerja.

"Tidak diangkat?", Chanyeol melempar pandangan bertanya ke arah Jongin begitu sambungan telepon yang masuk ke ponsel teman baiknya telah diputus sepihak.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kerja sana!", Jongin tidak membentak. Hanya intonasi yang ia gunakan saat penyampaian pernyataan tadi bukanlah intonasi yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari. Laki-laki ini sedikit menunjukkan emosinya barusan. Seakan menegaskan kalau ia tidak ingin didikte lebih jauh lagi mengenai sambungan telepon tadi.

* * *

"Ck. Brengsek! Kim Jongin brengsek!"

" _Your language -_ Oh Sehun!"

Sehun, pria jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat nyaris tidak pernah berjemur dibawah naungan matahari nampak gusar dan gelisah. Mata elangnya memandang tajam ke arah ponsel yang sejak tadi tak mendapatkan respon berarti dari orang diseberang sana. Wajah tirus tampannya yang sering dibilang 11-12 dengan tembok tanpa retakan seolah lenyap tak berbekas. Terlihat gurat-gurat emosi yang terukir dalam di sana. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat dan berkali-kali itu pula sepupu naganya yang tengah betah bereksperimen di dapur meneriaki dan menyumpahi tutur bahasanya. Shit. Apa peduli Sehun?! Dia frustasi karena seseorang! _For God Sake_ , tidak ada yang bisa membuat pangeran dingin itu diluar kendali dan _out of character_ seperti ini. Tapi apa? Berterima kasihlah pada Kim Jongin. Namja yang menjadi subjek peledakan emosi dan ekspresi laki-laki ini. Bayangkan Sehun harus pontang-panting mencari keberadaan namja ini yang entah karena apa alasannya, mendadak hilang ditelan bumi.

Rasa-rasanya kepalanya hendak pecah memikirkan lebih dari 1000 kemungkinan keberadaan namja tukang tidur itu.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat kacau Oh Sehun", Kris, dengan perkataan datar dan blak-blakannya kembali menyulut emosi.

"Apa jadinya kau nanti kalau Jongin tidak ditemukan juga? Bunuh diri atau masuk rumah sakit jiwa?"

 _ **GREAT!**_ Kris menumpahkan bensin ke atas kepala Sehun. Kris menendang kaki kurus Sehun yang menghalangi jalannya. Tak diindahkannya efek dari ucapan frontalnya barusan.

"Sekarang kau mengerti bukan rasanya diacuhkan oleh orang yang paling kau butuhkan? Jongin baru saja menghilang darimu sekitar 2 minggu setelah insiden kau lupa sudah membuat janji kencan dengannya di kafe plus sudah mereservasi meja terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang lihat? Kau tidak bedanya dengan orang gila di luar sana. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin yang selama ini kau acuhkan?",

Sehun mematung. Tumpukan es seolah berjatuhan menimpa kepalanya, mengguyur tubuhnya dengan aura dingin yang mematikan. Dia lupa. Dia lupa tentang itu semua. Dia lupa jika namja itu sudah terlalu sering berada diposisinya saat ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf. Sekedar menghubunginya pun tidak. Sekali-kali kurangi kadar acuhmu itu Oh Sehun. Banyak orang yang tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini namun berbeda dengan Jongin. Dia mengerti. Dia paham dengan kepribadianmu. Karena itu ia mencoba bertahan. Akan tetapi semuanya pasti ada batasnya. Jongin pun hanya manusia biasa. Saat sikap acuhmu itu melewati batas yang bisa ia tolerir lagi, wajar bukan jika ia mundur dan menyerah.? Apa pernah kau berpikir demikian?", Kris berdecak kuat. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti. Sikap acuh Sehun memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dan mungkin kejadian 2 minggu lalu adalah puncak dari batas kesabaran Kim Jongin.

"Kau bukan bocah lagi yang harus kutuntun Oh Sehun. Kau pria dewasa sekarang. Pikirkan baik-baik posisimu dan juga Jongin. Jangan berlindung dibalik ego setinggi langitmu itu", Kris menyempatkan menepuk pundak kokoh Sehun sebelum berjalan melewatinya dan pergi dari apartemen mewah tersebut. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tertunduk, menatap karpet yang menjadi alas pijak kaki telanjangnya. Bahunya merosot jatuh dengan wajah memucat.

Tidak sekalipun pernyataan ' _Jongin menyerah"_ terbersit di benaknya. Kali ini, pernyataan Kris tadi seakan menjadi ultimatum tersendiri baginya. Alarm keras jika ia mungkin saja bisa kehilangan Jongin, satu-satunya orang yang bersedia ada di sisi pemuda acuh ini.

* * *

" _ **Tidak bisakah kau menghubungiku Sehun? Hanya sekali saja. Hanya satu kali dalam sehari. Apa sesulit itu?"**_

" _ **Sehun! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kau dimana?"**_

" _ **Hati-hati di jalan"**_

" _ **Barusan kudengar ada kecelakaan di perempatan dekat kantormu. Tolong berhati-hatilah Sehun"**_

" _ **Hey Sehun, kau sibuk?"**_

" _ **Hun, kau ingat tanggal hari ini?"**_

" _ **Aku rasa kau tidak mungkin ingat. Baiklah kuingatkan. Happy anniversary ke-3 Hun. Aku mencintaimu"**_

" _ **Rapatmu sudah selesai?"**_

" _ **Kau pergi dengan siapa? Makan siang dimana? Kau harus makan sayuran juga Hun. Sayuran bagus untuk kesehatanmu"**_

" _ **Kau bohong Sehun. Kau bilang kau akan menginap di apartemen Kris karena ada urusan bisnis yang harus kalian bahas. Tapi tadi aku bertemu Kris di restaurant. Ia bersama dengan tunangannya!"**_

" _ **Jadi-kau menuduhku berselingkuh?"**_

" _ **Tidak!"**_

" _ **Iya!"**_

" _ **Tidak Sehun! Sungguh. Aku tidak pernah menudingmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka dibohongi"**_

" _ **Sudah cukup Sehun. Cukup. Aku lelah"**_

" _ **Aku pikir, ini semua harus berakhir. Kau juga berpikir begitu 'kan Sehun?"**_

* * *

Jongin tidak pernah menyukai kopi. Ia membenci minuman hitam berkafein itu. Mencium aromanya saja sudah meracuni isi perutnya sampai terasa mual dan menyiksa. Ia benci dan ia menjauhi minuman itu sedari awal. Disamping efek dan candunya yang memikat. Namun sayangnya Jongin pun tidak ingat, kapan pertama kali ia memberanikan diri menghirup aroma memuakkan dari kopi tersebut. Kapan pertama kali ia menyesap, meneguk tetes demi tetes cairan hitam pekat, membiarkannya mengaliri kerongkongan, membasahi dahaga, mengisi saluran pencernaannya. Sungguh ia tidak ingat lagi. Satu-satunya yang masih terekam baik dalam ingatannya hanyalah sensasi minuman hitam itu bagi kondisi psikisnya. Rasa tenang meski hanya untuk sesaat. Rasa bebas yang menjadi candu, yang mulai menggerogoti isi kepalanya. Kopi pelariannya dan dari sekian banyaknya jenis kopi di dunia ini, Black coffee masih menjadi favoritnya.

"Satu _black coffee_ lagi", sang pelayan berbaju hitam-putih sontak mengukir senyum simpul ketika lagi-lagi Jongin memesan secangkir _black_ _coffee_. Dua potong _cheese_ _cake_ masih tersimpan cantik di atas piring, masih belum tersentuh sejak awal. Beberapa menit memandangi datar ponselnya yang –akhirnya- kembali diam.

Jongin menghela napas. Nanar ia mengukir senyum meski rasanya ingin menangis. Tuhan, dia benar-benar merindukan manusia acuh disana. Manusia dingin yang tidak pernah tidak melukainya. Manusia bebal yang mengambil habis seluruh perasaan dan batas kesabarannya. Manusia-yang bahkan sampai detik ini masih ia harapkan.

Jongin tidak ingin muluk-muluk. Jujur ia lelah. Lelah dengan semua keegoisan Sehun. Lelah dengan semua keacuhannya yang mungkin sudah mendarah daging sejak ia masih berupa segumpal daging. Lelah dengan dirinya yang selalu mengharapkan kepekaan dan kepedulian Sehun. Paling tidak, hanya sekali saja. Cuma satu kali. Namun sayangnya Sehun bukanlah tipikal namja seperti itu. Dia terlalu keras. Dia terlalu dingin.

Dia-

Terlalu…

Terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau Jongin lagi.

Karena itu ia ingin menyerah. Melepaskan laki-laki itu sebelum semuanya semakin jauh terlambat. Sebelum Jongin mati perlahan karena pemuda itu. Ia tidak mengira, mencintai dan bertahan dengan pemuda itu bisa semenyiksa ini.

Menyesal?

Tidak.

Jongin tidak menyesal.

Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Ia hanya merasa- inilah akhirnya. Dia tidak ingin mempertahankan hubungan yang bahkan sudah menggantung penuh asa dan maya. Tidak lagi.

Karena itu-

Lama Jongin menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan id dari laki-laki pucat yang menghantui hidupnya selama ini. Hatinya bimbang dengan apa yang sudah ia tetapkan tadi. Otaknya berdering kencang, memaksa ibu jarinya bergerak, menggeser tombol hijau dan mengakhiri semuanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Sayang. Sayang sekali. Tubuhnya kaku menentang perintah otaknya. Bibir bawahnya terkulum kuat.

Ia masih belum rela. Sungguh.

"Tsk. Idiot", gumamnya menghujat diri sendiri. Dia benar-benar kacau. Menyukai Sehun sampai membuatnya menjadi seidiot ini. Ingin mengakhiri sesuatu yang tidak pasti, ingin menyudahi semua penantian ini, namun nyatanya ia masih belum cukup kuat. Hatinya masih terlalu lemah. Masih ada untuk Sehun.

 _ **Drrtt drrtt drrtt**_

Getaran monoton dari ponsel yang ada di genggamannya sukses menarik kesadaran Jongin dari lamunan sesaatnya. Manik matanya terpancang kuat, diam seribu bahasa, melihat layar ponselnya berkedip, menampilkan deretan huruf berisi _one message received_.

Tangannya bergerak. Kali ini bergerak. Bahkan disaat otaknya masih tersendat, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan id sang pengirim pesan.

 **Oh Sehun**

* * *

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Sehun"**_

" _ **Tsk. Kau tidak bosan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap harinya?"**_

" _ **Jika perlu, aku akan mengatakannya setiap saat. Kapanpun itu, dimanapun itu. Selama aku masih bernapas, aku akan terus mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah bosan Sehun"**_

" _ **Konyol!"**_

" _ **Begitukah? Kurasa tidak. Karena anehnya, setiap saat… setiap hari… aku semakin mencintaimu"**_

"…"

" _ **Meski tidak pernah sekalipun kau membalasnya untukku"**_

* * *

 **Oh Sehun**

-Lihat keluar-

Kembali tubuhnya berkhianat! Napasnya tercekat hebat ketika tubuhnya bergerak spontan, memutar ke samping, menatap ke luar, dan disana pemuda brengsek yang melukainya tengah berdiri dengan ponsel di tangannya.

 **Drrtt drtt drttt**

Ia dikejutkan lagi. Pupilnya mengecil, matanya melebar, ia tertegun ketika Sehun menelponnya meski jarak antara keduanya tidak lebih dari 2 meter jauhnya. Benda itu pun tertempel di telinganya, canggung dengan apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Keheningan menyelimuti. Samar-samar ia mendengar riuhnya jalanan yang mulai memadat. Sedangkan pemuda pucat didepan matanya masih diam dan belum menggerakkan mulutnya sedikit pun.

* * *

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"….", Jongin diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku lagi?"

"…", dan masih tetap bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Apa kau menyesal ada di sampingku selama ini?"

"….", diam. Jongin berusaha menahan desakan kata 'tidak' yang sudah meronta hebat ingin terucap. Tidak. Jongin tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun. Meski harus menepis jauh-jauh rasa sakit yang menjalari rongga dada dan isi perutnya. Rasa hangat pada kedua matanya yang masih terpaku dan menangkap sosok Sehun dengan sempurnanya.

"Jongin"

 _Cukup. Jangan dilanjutkan Sehun… aku tidak ingin mendengar-_

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

 _-apapun darimu lagi…_

Rasa sakit itu semakin menjalar hebat kala Jongin mendengar suara tawa hambar dan ekspresi gusar di wajah flat pemuda pucat itu.

"Bahkan sekarang kau hanya diam"

 _Jadi-kau mau aku bagaimana lagi Sehun?_

"Jongin-"

Mata bulat itu melebar kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam beberapa waktu ini ia dikejutkan terus-menerus oleh pemuda pucat di luar sana. Kali ini Jongin tidak salah liat. Bahkan setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, menyapu kemungkinan ilusi yang terbentuk tanpa ia sadari.. nyatanya-

Dihadapannya…

Sehun tersenyum.. .

dengan lembutnya… untuk pertama kali…

Padanya…

Pada Jongin…

"Maafkan aku tapi- aku memang seperti ini"

"Acuh, dingin, keras kepala, dan kasar. Mungkin sebagian besar yang ada dalam diriku bukanlah hal baik yang bisa kau banggakan…. Meskipun begitu-"

Jeda sesaat bagi Sehun untuk menarik napas panjang.

" **Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku?"**

* * *

 **END**

Minna….. :D

Naeul kembali… membawakan _one-shoot_ dari Chae eonnie lagi. Endingnya gantung? Gantung? Silahkan protes ke Chae eonnie. Naeul juga kaget masa endingnya segini aja, Opps.. ngumpet di balik pintu kamar.

Happy end atau sad end.. silahkan ditentukan sendiri saja sesuai kehendak para readers, Hahahaha *evil laugh

Dan oh yah, berhubung eonnie sudah lama tidak membuat fanfic, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang merasa gaya penulisan eonnie agak sedikit kacau? Yah, Chae eonnie bilang gitu sih. Naeul mana ngerti yang ginian. Intinya, mohon maaf yah. Karena Chae eonnie juga lagi berusaha meningkatkan kembali sense menulisnya. Oke minna?

Yang terakhir, RnR yah?

Gak maksa kok... tapi tolong jangan memflame, atau membashing chara disini. Oke?

Ps:

1) Oh yah Naeul mau nanya, kok Naeul gak bisa ngeliat review dari one shoot yang kemarin yah? Ada yang tahu kira-kira kenapa? Soalnya kalau Naeul nanya sama Chae eonnie, ujung-ujungnya nambah kerjaan eonnie. Hohohoho…

2) Maafkan jika di one-shoot _**Give Me Your Number**_ , _**Please**_ masih banyak typo. Maafkan kesalahan Naeul dalam mengedit. Fanfic ini pun mungkin masih banyak typo tapi semoga tidak menghancurkan alurnya..*Naeul digorok Eonnie..

Ganbatte ne^^


End file.
